Three Generations
by SSJ4 Zane
Summary: What if Kid Buu was never reincarnated? What if Uub never existed? TG takes places three years after the fall of Kid Buu, and now he's back, and he wants revenge. Chapter EIGHT is now up! Let me know what you think! Let me know what could make it better!
1. Chapter 1: Mercy?

Keep in mind that this is my own personal rendition of the events in DBZ. I in no way claim ownership for any character, idea, etc.  
The primary story takes place after the defeat of Kid Buu. 

Three Generations, Chapter one: Mercy?

"Ninety nine thousand nine hundred thirty three...Ninety nine thousand nine hundred thirty four..." A raspy voicy counted. The source of the voice was strangely alienlike in appearance, looking extremely docile. It was whiter than paper and very small. Like that of a child. Frieza.

"Shut. Up. Frieza." Came a more intelligent voice, which carried a snooty air.

"Got any better ideas to pass the time, cell?" Frieza asked. He let out a roar of frustration and smashed one of the jagged crystals nearby. A very common sight in hell, better known as the Home for Infinate Losers. It was truly a boring life. Unable to create havok under closer inspection, they were doomed to an eternity of boredom. That is until...

"What is that?" Came Babidi's voice.  
"What is what?" Frieza asked with an air of annoyance.  
"Shut up and listen!" Babidi commanded, and everything went silent. They all listened intently. A faint rumbling at first, then escalading into a full scale quake. Everyone soon fell to their knees for balance as a brightly colored missle fell from the sky, colliding with a massive explosion into a field of the sharp crystals.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Cell asked, stunned.  
"Well how would we know that?" Babidi spat. He quickly lifted himself into the air with his powerful telekenetic powers and took off towards to the impact site. What used to be a field of the crystals was now a large crater, dwarfing everything around. Frieza and cell followed.  
They stopped a long distance from the smoking object imbedded in the ground.

"What are you waiting for, go check it out!" Frieza commanded, pushing Cell forward toward the smoking mass. He quickly dug his heels into the dirt.

"Not a chance, clown." He responded. After a few seconds of heated debate, they came upon a conclusion.

Using a long stick they procured from shaving down one of the sharp crystals, the trio lifted it carefully and slowly moved it toward the object.

"Careful...caaareful..." Babidi warned as they got closer. When they thought they were just about to make contact.  
The stick disentigrated.

"What the..." Babidi said, unable to finish his sentence due to the hand wrapped around his neck. Cell and Frieza, too stunned to speak, examined the scene; Protruding from the smoke was a stretched arm. A...pink...arm.

"Gaah!" Babidi exclaimed as the smoke began to fade. There, standing among the rubble, was Kid Buu. He flashed a toothy grin as he looked intently at Babidi, his former master.

"It's that pink thing that lost to Goku years ago!" Cell exclaimed. Still too stunned to move, they watched as babidi was reeled in like a trout, until finally seeing eye to eye with the pink incarnation of evil. In a flash, Buu erupted into dozens of bright pink tendrils, each wrapping unmercifully around Babidi, pulling him into the center of the tendrils, until they covered him up, condensing back into Kid Buu, who was seemingly unchanged. He stood up to his full height and cracked his neck to the side.

"Much better" He said, a look of contentment about him. He was utilizing Babidi's intelligence to speak.

His voice was scratchy and high-pitched, and not a very welcome sound.

He glared at Cell and Frieza, both dumbstruck at his appearance.

"What, you don't remember me? And now that I am one with my master, I sure remember you." He laughed. Cell and Freiza flinched.

"Oh how good it feels to move again." He sighed, stretching his pink body. "It's been a while...since I last had some candy..." He said, his gaze peircing through the pair. This wasn't good.


	2. Chapter 2: You stand no chance

(Continued from Chapter one)

Chapter 2: You stand no chance

"Oh how good it feels to move again." He sighed, stretching his pink body. "It's been a while...since I last had some candy..." He said, his gaze peircing through the pair. This wasn't good.

"W-What do you want?" Frieza stammered, taking a step back.

"Candy, Power, and...Goku." He growled. "So which one of you will fill my empty stomach?" Buu asked. Nobody answered, but the duo kept their eyes fixated on Buu. In an instant, he was gone.

"Where did he go?!" Cell asked, looking around. "I haven't gone anywhere" Buu laughed from above. They looked up, and saw him floating lazily above them, fully horizontal and barely a foot away from them.

"Fight me" He commanded. "I like my dinner tough." He cackled.

"W-We can't!" Frieza cried, taking a step back.

"I said, FIGHT ME!" Buu roared, creating an explosion that knocked them back.

"Fine!" Cell roared as he began to power up. He began to put out a golden aura as lightning jumped around him. Frieza, seeing cell prepare for battle, quickly powered up to his 100 form, who's power was greatly reduced in hell.

Cell made the first move, dashing towards buu at high speed and throwing a punch at him. Buu stood perfectly still as the punch collided with his face with a dull thump.

"Mmmm, any harder and that might had tickled." Buu laughed. Cell stook, dumbstruck, with his fist still glued to Buu's face. He cackled evilly and grabbed cells arm. He began to squeeze as cell let out a scream of pain and fell to his knees. With one motion, cell was thrown like a pebble to the side, his arm bent at an odd angle several times. Buu turned his attention to Frieza.

"N-no! Please! I can help you! Whatever you want!" Frieza pleaded.

"Oh, you are helping me." Buu laughed. He raised a finger and pointed it at Frieza. Immediately, a pink beam erupted from his fingertip, hitting Frieza in the chest. He began to shrink, slowly at first, into a...bar of chocolate. It had all of frieza's features, with his arms and legs pointing outward like a gingerbread man. Buu reached out with his stretching arm and grabbed it before teleporting to Cell, who was still moaning in pain, unable to regenerate his arm.

"Yummy" Buu said, looking longingly at the Frieza-Chocolate.

"Let me go!" The chocolate bar yelled in a miniature voice.

Buu, not wasting anymore time, bit off the chocolates head. The chocolate spoke no more. He quickly threw the rest in his mouth greedily and swallowed it. He began to laugh as a purple aura exploded around him, raging like a wildfire. He began to glow bright white, and in one single explosion, transformed into another monstrous being.

He stood a bit taller than he had previously, now probably standing at about Five feet tall. His skin was pale white, like that of frieza, but he still retained all of his old features, granted that frieza wore no clothes. Luckily, Buu still had on his pants.

"Fun fun" Buu laughed. Absorbing Frieza had done nothing to help his scratchy voice. "I'm done playing." Buu said, suddenly stern. He looked angrily at cell, who tried to scurry back. Buu began to follow after him.

"L-Leave me alone, monster!" Cell cried, attempting to scurry faster. Buu, now annoyed at Cell, pointed his hand directly at cells heart. In a split second, his hand shot towards cell, peircing his flesh. His eyes widened, and his breathing became pained. His wings cracked sickeningly as his hand broke through the other side. Buu slowly began to reel Cell in towards him, greedy bloodlust painted across his face. He lifted Cell like he was nothing, looking at him eye to eye. Slowly, the pink tendrils began to leak out of Cells open wounds, wrapping him up, tightening around his neck. Green blood began to pour out onto the ground below him as they busted out of his flesh like parasites, finally engulfing him into a massive pink cocoon, eventually pulling him into Kid Buu's chest.

Buu began to laugh maniacally, his laugh ringing all over hell, bringing the attention of the rest of its inhabitants, who looked on in horror as Buu transformed again. This time he was again the size of Super Buu. His muscle size and speed had increased on an unimaginable scale, showing traits from both Frieza and Cell. He looked around at all of the previous defeated Villains.

"Oh goody" He said. His voice was more refined, obviously a trait gained from cell. It was no longer scratchy, but carried a distinct air of aristocracy, slightly different from Cell's voice. He looked on, bloodlust again in his eyes. He licked his lips as he stared into each of the deceased villains eyes.

"It's snack time." 


	3. Chapter 3: Meanwhile, on Earth

Meanwhile, on earth...

Peace was bliss. It had been three years since some evil being had attempted to destroy the earth. The events involving Buu were the last thing on the Z fighters minds as they melded in with regular human life. Gohan was on his way to becoming a Scholar like Chi-Chi had planned, but still saw a few hours a day to train with his father, Goku. They couldn't deny their saiyan heritage, no matter how peaceful it got. They had to fight, it was in their blood.

With all this peace came plenty of time to think about the past, especially for Goku. One day, whilst training with Gohan, he began to wonder how Gohan would have turned out without him there. Would he still fight? Would he even know his father?

This led Goku into somewhat of a depression. He himself had only heard of his father, Bardock, who had died trying to protect his home from Frieza many years ago. His first thought was to wish him back with the dragonballs. But Bardock had been dead for way more than a year. He longed to see his father, to know who he was. He loved his Grandpa Gohan, but he needed to know his birthfather.

After many weeks of thinking, he finally came upon a conclusion to his dilemma. Waking up early, Goku put on his gi and snuck out of the house, kissing Chi-Chi goodbye as he left. Putting his fingers to his forehead, he made sure to picture his location clearly. In the blink of an eye, he was there. At Baba's palace.

It was early, but Goku didn't care. He knocked on the door twice. They were old and wooden, and made a loud clanking noise. Moments later, a short, stubby old woman dressed in a black nightgown opened the door. She rubbed here eyes and looked around, before looking up to see who had knocked.

"Goku! What the hell are you doing here at this hour? Are you insane?!" She yelled.

"Listen Baba, I need a favor"  
"Such as"  
"I..." He stopped and took a deep breath.  
"I want to see my father." He finished, looking at her confidently.

"Bardock? Why on earth would you want to see him, he's been dead for years!" She asked, now fully awake.

"I've never known him. I think it's only right that I should at least know my father, and Gohan should know his grandfather." He said. "I know you can grant the dead life for one full day. I want you to bring my father here for a day."

Baba looked stunned. She looked as if she was about to respond by yelling, but stopped. She nodded and motioned for him to come in. Goku ducked his head as he walked through the door and found himself inside a treasure trove of magical items. The whole place reeked of incense. Baba made her way to a large, heavily decorated table and lifted her Crystal ball from it. She took it and, walking past Goku, went outside again.

Goku, looking puzzled, followed. She sat the ball down on the ground, but it quickly began to levitate. She looked into it and poked at it, but the inside stayed foggy.  
"King Yemma wake up!" She yelled. Immediately the ball went from cloudy to clear, showing the bright red bearded face of King Yemma, clearly annoyed that he had been woken up.

"Baba, do you know what time it is?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, and I need a favor." She said. She looked at Goku from the corner of her eye and turned to him.

"A little privacy, please!" She asked. Goku shrugged and walked back a few yards, turning his back so he couldn't hear.

He cought bits and peices, mostly hearing the high pitched whispers of baba, interrupted by King Yemma's deep voice.

"Are you sure?" Yemma asked.  
"Yes" Baba responded.  
"Well...he has saved us quite a lot...Fine. One day," He said. Goku turned around just in time to watch Yemma stamp something in the crystal ball.

"Uh...Baba, what just happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, Goku. Now we wait"  
And wait they did. They waited for what seemed like an hour, before everything began to get dark. It was like nighttime, only to be broken by a bright flash and a loud 'pop'. Goku turned to the source of the noise.

There, standing in the center of a large black ring, was Goku's father, Bardock. He was a perfect mirror of Goku, his hair, face, and body structure surprisingly similar. He had a glowing halo above his head, and looked positivly dumbstruck.

"W-Where am I?" He asked, looking around. He turned a complete 360, until his eyes rested upon Goku.

"K-Kakarot?? Son? Is that you?" He asked. He slowly walked up to him and reached out his hand, poking Goku in the chest to make sure he was real.

"Yeah" Goku said, tears in his eyes.

"It's me, dad!" 


	4. Chapter 4: The first meeting

First off, I apologize for making this so short. This is just a bit of filler so I could get quickly to some good stuff in Chapter 5, coming soon. This will probably be my last update of the day. Enjoy, and give me a review if you think its good!  
---------------------------------------

Goku and Bardock embraced each other warmly. Goku, happy to finally see the father he never knew, and Bardock, finally able to meet his son.

"You are real!" Bardock exclaimed. "A chip off the old block! Its like looking in a mirror!" He laughed gruffly. "How did I get here, Kakarot?" Bardock asked. He flexed his muscles and felt of his face. He even pinched himself, just to make sure it wasn't a dream. He looked up a noticed the halo above his head.

"Baba can grant the dead life for one whole day!" Goku exclaimed happily. Bardock looked dumbstruck. He was alive again.

"This is great, Kakarot! I've watched you ever since I died from other world. I was awestruck when you defeated Frieza, and every other evil bastard that came your way!" He said. He slapped Goku on the back heartily.

"We have a whole day, right Kakarot"  
"Yeah!" Goku exclaimed. "We don't have time to chit-chat. Thanks baba!" He said, resting his hand on Bardocks shoulder. He brought his fingers to his forehead and vanished, appearing moments later back at his home. Not wasting any time, he quickly drug Bardock through the house, laughing like a child. The house was alive with activity as he ran to Gohan's room. Goku motioned for his father to remain still while he stuck his head inside.

"Gohan?" He asked, looking around the room. Gohan was still asleep. "Gohan, wake up!" Goku said, louder this time. Gohan sturred slightly and looked at Goku sleepily.  
"Yeah dad"  
"Come out here, I want you to meet someone"

Gohan slowly creeped out of bed and got dressed into his usual gi, and walked outside, only to be met with...

"Two of you?" Gohan asked puzzled. They looked almost exactly alike. They had similar energy signatures.

"No, Gohan this is your grandfather!" Goku laughed. Gohan looked back and forth at them.

"Your Joking, right? How long did it take you to fix your hair like that, Yamcha?" He asked, laughing at Bardock. "Jokes on Gohan!" He laughed.

Goku looked at him for a second. "Gohan, this is Bardock, your grandfather. Gohan looked at him, stunned. They looked almost like twins, an uncanny resemblance. It all made sense now.

"B-Bardock?" He asked. He noticed the halo over his head, exactly like the ones they got after they died. Had he been wished back? No, impossible. He'd been dead for years. He must have been brought back using Baba's magic.

Without speaking, Gohan embraced Bardock, who was shocked and felt rather uncomfortable with all the hugging.

"Uh...yeah...good to see you too, Gohan." He said awkwardly, patting him on the back.

"So many things to do...So many to see..." Goku said, and he quickly led them outside. He was going to introduce everyone to his father, and get to know him in the day he was granted. 


	5. Chapter 5: Precious Time

--In hell--

Bodies of the deceased lay everywhere. Minions and villains alike lay wounded at Buu's feet. Buu laughed maniacally, busying himself with the absorbtion of the fallen warriors, converting them all into bars of perfectly designed chocolate. He walked by, eating them all one by one, letting spittle run down his chin as he greedily scarfed down the villains, absorbing their power. He stopped as he heard movement. He looked down at the source of the noise.

There, bleeding, lay Raditz. He looked up at Buu with such an extreme hatred that he was almost taken aback. Buu grinned and walked towards him.

"Get..away..from me!" Raditz roared, weakly throwing ki blasts into Buu's face, each one exploding in a cloud of smoke. Buu continued walking, unscathed. He squatted down and looked directly into Raditz's eyes.

"Ah, Brother of Goku. Tell me, monkey boy. Where is the saiyan?"

"Piss off you monster! You killed them all, eating them like a beast!" Radits stammered.

"Strike one"

"Heheh" Raditz laughed, spitting blood. "You won't kill him"

"Strike two" Buu counted

"He's stronger than you! My brother Kakarot is the strongest being in the universe!"

"Strike two and a half...I'll ask once more." He said. He grabbed Raditz violently by the neck, causing blood to torrent out of his mouth and nose. "Where is the saiyan called Goku?"

"Eat me you son of a bitch!" Raditz yelled, spitting blood into Buu's eye. He began to laugh maniacally, bearing his chocolate-stained teeth.

"Alright, I think I will"

--Earth--

"Today is turning out to be the single most awesome day of my life!" Goku exclaimed. Goku, Bardock and Gohan were laying out in a large feild, watching the clouds drift lazily by. He had shown his father off to all of his friends in a matter of hours. They were awestruck at Bardock, his similarity to Goku, and how different they acted.

"Kakarot, I cannot tell you how long I've waited to meet you." Bardock said gruffly. It was taking all he had to keep his composure. A warrior of his status did not speak of such things.

Gohan looked at him and then spoke up.  
"He isn't called Kakarot anymore, Grandpa. His name is Goku now."

Bardock looked at him and then burst into a loud laugh.

"Goku? A nice, manly name!" He roared, slapping Goku in the stomach. He let out an audible 'Oof' before joining in the laughing.

"Goku, my time here is short. I was meaning to save this for last but...I just have to fight you. I Have to see that my son is as strong as everyone says he is." He said.

Goku was silent for a moment, then stood.

"Lets go, Dad." He said with a grin.

"Thats my boy!" Bardock laughed. He got up and flew to an opposite end of the feild. Goku crouched into his fighting stance, as did Bardock. Gohan watched eagerly. He quickly flew into the air to get the best view.

"Go!" Gohan yelled, and the battle was on. In a millisecond, Goku and Bardock were on each other, throwing punches faster than the human eye could see. Goku drew back and threw a punch with all his might. Bardock sensed this, and raised his hand. He cought the punch just in time to sweep Goku's feet out from underneath him. Bardock raised his leg to stomp into Goku, who quickly cought himself with his free arm and swung himself backward, away from the kick.

Bardock, seeking to put some distance between them, lept backwards in a series of flips. As he landed on his feet, he drew his arms to his sides and pushed forward, pushing out a large ball of energy.

Goku quickly slid to the side of the ball and, throwing his arms forward, quickly shot a series of ki blasts at Bardock, who swiped them away effortlessly.

"Very good, son!" Bardock yelled.

"Thanks!" he yelled back.

"Son, I know you have more in you. Show me your best!" He yelled. Goku thought for a moment, before getting a determined gleam in his eye. He stood perfectly straight for a moment, before throwing his arms to the side. His hair stood on end, straight up. In a flash of gold his hair turned golden, his pupils green. SuperSaiyan.

"Thats my boy! The super saiyan I always knew you were!" He laughed. He suddenly became serious, pulling his elbows to his sides. The ground around him began to crack and break, a blue aura encircling him. He dashed at Goku at the same time Goku dashed at him. They both drew back, each swinging at the same time. As their punches connected, the very ground underneath them disentigrated in an instant, forming a crater. They both continued punching and kicking at full force, Bardock matching the super saiyans punches and kicks in his powered up state.

Goku quickly threw a punch meant to turn Bardocks head to the side. Bardock speedily turned his head, letting Goku's fist pass by. He then lept into the air and drop-kicked Goku in his chest, sending him backwards through a rocky cliff. Goku stood up, rubbing his head. He grinned and instantly went Super Saiyan 2, the familiar lightning aura circling him.

In a flash of gold, Goku was behind Bardock. He quickly planted a punch in his back, sending him into the same cliff he went into, toppling over the massive rock structure.

"Very strong, Goku." He laughed, rubbing his head.

"Now I think it's time I showed you the little trick I learned in Other World." He said. With that, he threw his elbows to his sides and began to power up.  
The earth itself began to rock back and forth as stones and boulders were lifted into the air and cracked. He began to let out a loud, magnified yell.

"Aaaaaah!" He roared, his hair dancing around his head, propelled by the seemingly endless amount of energy he was producing.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He continued.

"Amazing!" Gohan exclaimed. "He's reaching beyond the power of a..."

"SUPER SAIYAN!" Bardock roared. With that, his hair flashed into a bright gold, along with his eyebrows. He gained the signature green eyes. But he didn't stop. He continued, the ground below him cracking and exploding. His hair flared again, this time with sharper features as he gained the lightning aura. Super Saiyan two.

Bardock smiled cockily, clearly he was saving his newfound powers just to show off to Goku.

"But..how?" Goku asked, dumbfounded.

"You'd be surprised what years of training in the afterlife will do for you." He chuckled. And with that, he blasted towards Goku at full speed, engaging him again in high speed combat.

"What...about...Super Saiyan Three?" Goku panted as he exchanged blows with Bardock.

"Are...you..Crazy?" He panted. "Do you..have any idea what that does...to your body?" He grinned. They both stopped and drew their hands to their sides. Bright gold light issued from their hands. Almost as if it was planned, they both thrust their palms forward, releasing their blasts at point blank range.

--In hell--

Amidst the rubble that used to be other world, stood a tall, ominous figure. He stood at least seven feet tall. It was Buu, but he was no longer a kid. He had the intelligence of some of the smartest villains, and every bit of their strength, combined into his own. He wore regulation saiyan armor and his usual white pants. His skin was still white, an obvious impact from absorbing Frieza.

How he had broken out of hell was a mystery. Nobody was left alive to retell the tale. He took a step into the lobby where the dead were registered. From a single step issued a massive explosion that rocked all of other world. Pink bolts of lightning jumped around his body violently, like he was standing on a live wire. He stopped and cocked his neck to the side.

"Goku..." He said. He put his fingers to his forehead and vanished, the sheer power of his movement forcing the entire building to explode in a massive pink explosion, disentigrating almost everything.

From amidst the rubble sat a single, enormous office desk, burnt to a crisp. It began to shake before finally crumbling into dust. From under it sat a charred King Yemma, clearly pissed.

"Damn Buu." 


	6. Chapter 6: Shock and Awe

A/N:As a note, Bardock was in other world. Despite his bad deeds in the past, I never saw him as a 'bad guy', so I put him in Other world rather than hell.

Bardock and Goku laughed as they fell backwards, smoking slightly. They were both tired from their sparring match.

"Wow!" Gohan exclaimed. It was a good fight, but anyone could tell they weren't trying to hurt each other. He quickly raced over to join them. Soundlessly, they both reverted back to their regular forms.

"Your getting stronger all the time!" Bardock laughed. He was quite a sight, large chips of his armor was missing, showing exposed muscle. Although there were no scratches on him.

Goku was in no better condition, his gi almost entirely ripped to shreds.

Bardock stood and stretched his arms. Goku followed suit.

"I have to tell you Goku, I haven't had this much fun in...ever!" Bardock laughed.

"Tell me, dad, how did you reach super saiyan?" Goku asked.

"When I died, I was confused as to why I had went to other world. I was a bad guy! I destroyed civilizations for that bastard Frieza. How could I go to other world, when I clearly belonged in hell? That question was never answered. When I got to other world, I discovered that I had no hope of ever being brought back to life. I had an eternity to train myself, to become stronger. And, so I did." He grinned.

"I utilized my hatred for Frieza in my training. He killed me, he killed my entire race, my home. And before I knew it, I was a Super Saiyan. Needless to say, I didn't quit." He laughed. "And thats how I got where I am."

Goku nodded. He had reached Super Saiyan three in Other world, so it wasn't impossible.

"Maybe we should go get some food." Gohan suggested. Bardock and Goku nodded at this brilliant suggestion, since they were both starving. The trio simultaneously crouched down to take off, when suddenly...

A large, ear-splitting sound cracked the air as a large pink beam came from nowhere...and hit Bardock. It slammed him right in the back, pushing him forward and through several yards of earth, raising up a large dust cloud.

Without hesitating, Goku instantly went super saiyan two, while Gohan powered up. He was, after all, in Mystic form. They looked to the source of the blast.

There, smoking arm outstretched, stood a pale Buu, so tall he dwarfed Gohan and Goku.

"B-but! Your dead!" Gohan Stammered.

"Correction." Buu laughed. "I WAS dead."

"Raditz...Frieza...cell...Babidi...I sense them all!" Gohan said, looking at Goku puzzled.  
"You...You ate them, didn't you?" Goku yelled at him.  
"What a smart monkey!" Buu laughed. "They were delicious!" He chuckled. He stopped.  
"There are two Goku's?" He asked. "Ah I see. I hit the wrong one!" He grinned.

Gohan let out a roar of anger and blasted off towards Buu angrily, his fist drew back, ready to hit. Buu readied himself for a counter attack, when suddenly a boot-clad foot slammed itself into the side of Buu's head. Gohan looked to the source of the boot. Bardock flipped back after kicking buu, his face contorted into anger, the familiar lightning aura of super saiyan two hovering around him.

Buu flew back and landed in the dirt, dragging up a similar trail of dust.

"Bastard!" Bardock roared. A loud, maniacal laugh could be heard as Buu got up and wiped the dirt from his clothes. There wasn't a scratch on him.

"But how?" Bardock asked, noticing how unhurt Buu looked. "F-Frieza?" He asked looking at Buu. "No, Grandpa. He absorbed Frieza." Gohan pointed out.

Bardock stood up straight and looked directly into Buu's eyes.

"This may be harder than I thought."

--Other World--

King Yemma quickly grabbed a phone.

"Yes...Baba...we're in big trouble...I should have let Buu be reborn when Goku asked..." 


	7. Chapter 7:The first to fall

It was turning out to be a pretty bland day for Vegeta. Bulma was forcing him to cook supper, which he thoroughly hated.

"Woman!" He roared from the kitchen. "What do you do with this AFTER you pulvarize the potatoes?!"

"Vegeta, I've told you a thousand-" she was interrupted by a loud clanging. She hurried to check on him. He had dropped the tin pot he was using to mix with, spilling its contents over the floor He stood, staring blankly into the wall, a look of shock over his face.

"Frieza...Cell...Buu..I sense them all!" He thought to himself. He began to since three more energy signals.

"Gohan...Goku and...Goku?" He asked. "Two?" His train of thought was soon interrupted by a massive blast of energy, an obvious sign of fighting. Without hesitation, he quickly went super Saiyan and blasted through the roof, dropping debris onto the floor.

"Vegeta! You just ruined supper!" She called after him.

Elsewhere, the other Z fighters had felt it two, disturbed by the feeling of multiple villains in one place, they took off to meet the energy.

As Vegeta arrived, he was met with a host of other saiyans. Trunks and Goten had arrived, excited by the thrill of a fight. He watched in awe as two Goku's and Gohan fought an errily tall, pale creature. This was the one that was giving off all of the energy.  
The creature was easily parrying their attacks. Goku had gone super saiyan two, as had Bardock. Gohan, having far surpassed the need to go super saiyan, was fighting in Mystic form. Bardock turned to look at the newly arrived help, and his eyes rested on Vegeta.  
"Prince Vegeta?" He asked, just in time to get suckerpunched in the jaw, sending him hurtling into the ground.

"Bardock?" Vegeta asked, finally figuring out who the second Goku was.

Gohan roared in an angry rage as he fell onto his back, thrusting his feet up and catching buu under the chin. He flew into the air, followed by Goku. He raised his arms into the air in an attempt to slam Buu to the ground. Goku speedily swung downwards, but Buu quickly vanished and appeared behind Goku and kicked him down, drilling him into the ground.  
Buu grinned evilly and Pulled his arms to his sides.  
"Kaaaaaa!" He began, grinning all the while.

"Arg, He'll destroy the planet!" He roared.

"Meeeeee"  
"Someone stop him!" Trunks cried out.

"Haaaaaaa!"

"Whats that?" Bardock asked, crawling out from underneath a pile of rubble.

"Meeeeeeee!"

"Oh shit!" Vegeta roared as he flew into the air to avoid the explosion.

"HA!" Buu roared, releasing the blast in a massive pillar of pink energy, aimed directly at Goku. He looked into the massive beam that was hurtling towards him and charged up for a counterattack. He was about to fire, when an enormous blue ball of energy slammed into the side of the beam, forcing it to change direction. Goku looked in time to see Bardock throwing a rock off of his chest, his hand still smoking.

Buu began to laugh. "I love it when you monkeys fight." He chuckled. "And now I think I'll kill you all, one by one. And when your dead, I'll move on to your families and friends, then I'll kill every being on this entire planet!" He laughed.

"All because of you, Goku." He laughed "Because of you, all of your friends will die."

Goku's face contorted with rage. "You won't win, Buu!" He yelled.

"Oh, but your wrong. Within me resides the power of every villain you've ever fought, multiplied an infinate number of times. I am, in essence, perfect!" He laughed.

Vegeta was extremely angry now. He blasted towards Buu in his usual hotheaded manner, not bothering to think things through.  
He turned in midair to point his legs at him as he flew, his feet making contact with Buu's chest. This time, he didn't move an inch. He stared at vegeta lazily as he drew back and began to punch him with all his might. Buu didn't so much as flinch when the fists started hitting his face. He let this continue for a a while before pulling his hand into a fist...and piercing Vegeta's chest with it.

With a single punch he broke through bone and skin, sinking his fist deep into vegeta's chest. He pulled him close, and looked him in the eyes.

"Looks like your first." He cackled, throwing him to the ground like a ragdoll.

"Daddy NO!" Trunks roared. He had already gone super saiyan, and quickly tried to blast off towards Buu, but was held back by Goten.

Vegeta stood, pushing his body to its very limits. Buu looked at him, the same bloodlust on his face.

"A nice mid-murder snack" Be laughed, movinghis hand towards Buu.

"Bastard!" Vegeta Roared. "I'll KILL you!" 


	8. Chapter 8: And the fusion is

A/N: Before I start, I want to say a few things. To all of the Vegeta fans: I apologize for killing off Vegeta. I have nothing against him, but Goku, Bardock and Gohan are necissary for the story, and c'mon, who wants to kill off Son Goten and Trunks? I needed to show how serious Buu was about killing. Second: I may only be able to sqeeze in one chapter a day now, at least until the weekend. Three: If you want to talk with me(I know you do!) about anything, my AIM sn is FearofZane. Lemme know what you think :3

Trunks fought Goten's grasp, tears running down his eyes. Goten had to go super saiyan to keep him from meeting the same fate as his father.

Gohan looked defeated. His arms hung to his sides, gazing blankly at Buu preparing to eat Vegeta.  
"He was playing with us..." He said. "Every hit we landed, nothing hurt him!" he roared.

Meanwhile, Buu inched closed to Vegeta, who's fate was turning out similar to Raditz's. He lobbed energy in Buu's face in a last ditch effort, but it was useless. They could only watch in horror as Buu began to wrap around Vegeta.

Goku, roaring with rage, blasted after him, only to be smacked away by Buu. Like a fly.

Tendrils began to squeeze and cover Vegeta, until reaching his neck. Then he spoke.

"Kill him, Kakarot. Make this bastard pay!" He hissed as the tendrils covered his hair. But his shape remained. Why hadn't he been absorbed?

The center of the 'cocoon' that encased vegeta began to glow a pale white. As Buu pulled the mass into his chest, he began to change shape, taking on features of Vegeta. But the cocoon still glowed, increasing in brightness. Unexpectedly, a distant boom was heard, like a sonicboom, as Buu was engulfed in a bubble of light. The light Grew brighter like a sun and exploded, knocking all of the Z fighters back, but not harming them.

When the light subsided, Vegeta was nowhere to be found. Bits of Buu rained upon them. The truth hit Goku like a bag of bricks: Vegeta had self destructed to buy them time. It would take a while for Buu to regenerate his whole body. In doing what he did, he prevented Buu from getting stronger and bought them time to figure out how to kill him. One word hit Goku's mind: Fusion.

He instantly grabbed Bardock and Gohan, using his instant transmission technique to take them to Old Kai. Goku looked around frantically, but he was nowhere to be found. His eyes fell upon a small hut with a red roof, which Goku instantly flew to. He knocked twice before kicking open the door. He looked through the sparsely decorated hut, until discovering that the tiny hut magically had an upstairs. He flew up the stairs only to discover a small purple man in the corner, buried in mounds of Dirty Magazines.

Goku looked at him, clearly embarrassed to be in a room with so many dirty pictures. Goku heard a faint 'help' from the pile and carefully brushed several piles of magazines away, revealing a disgruntled Old Kai.  
"Thanks Goku, I thought I'd never get out!" He sighed.  
"Old Kai, I need another set of Fusion Earrings!" Goku yelled.

"Another set? Why?" "Buu is back"  
"Buu?" "Somehow, he came back! He killed Vegeta!" Goku said frantically.

"Dear dear, what a problem." Old Kai mumbled. Gohan and Bardock soon walked up the stairs. He looked at Goku, seeing the pain his his eyes. He lifted his fist and opened it, letting out a bright flash. Goku blinked and saw two earrings sitting dantily in his palm.

"Those are the last pair ever to exist, the last pair that can ever be made. After these, your out." He sighed. "Go on now, before Buu kills everything. Again."

Goku grabbed Old Kai in a bonecrushing embrace before using IT to take Gohan and Bardock, along with himself, back to earth.

"Better tell King Kai..." he said.

--------------------------

Goku arrived back on earth to a scene of mass destruction. The entire valley that they were in was charred and black, like it was blasted with napalm. There were no hills, and entire areas of earth were demolished into massive craters.

In the air fought Super Saiyan Three Gotenks and Buu, swinging at each other like there was no end. Buu attempted to drive a punch into Gotenks' face, but Gotenks ducked and planted a fist into Buu's chin. Buu cracked his neck back in place and piledrived Gotenks into the earth with massive force, causing him to Un-Fuse. Goten and Trunks painfully attempted to get up. Buu looked down at them. Just as he reached out to grab them, his arm violently exploded into a mass of thrashing tendrils. Buu squealed in and looked just int time to see Goku, in super saiyan three, blast off his arm. He looked to Bardock.

"These earrings will make us one being, strong enough to kill this monster" Goku said. Bardock looked at the earrings before reaching out to take one.  
"It will combine our maximum possible powers and multiply them, making us stronger than we would be alone." Goku grinned. Just as he reached out to hand one to Bardock, he was hit in the chest with an enormous energy blast, which knocked him to the ground and knocked the earring into a large patch of grass. Buu launched himself after the earring, not wanting a repeat of the Vegito incedent. He was close, when a knee appeared a smashed Buu straight in the teeth, sending him rocketing back. Goku quickly rolled over and began to frantically search for the earring.

Gohan redied himself for another attack from Buu. He had to protect Goku. The earrings were their last hope. Buu steadied himself and dashed at Gohan, who blasted him back again with a Masenko attack.

"Found it!" Goku yelled.

"Yes!" Bardock and Gohan hissed.

"DAMN!" Buu roared.

Goku took the earring and threw it to Bardock, putting the remaining one on. Bardock looked at it for a second before putting it on. Then, as if being drawn by an invisible force, they were pulled into each other belly first. A massive explosion erupted, the clouds darkened and thunder struck. Smoke issued from the bright ball of light surrounding the place where Goku and Bardock had met. Smoke began to issue out as the sunlight began to show a tall dark shadow. Then it began to speak:

"Give it up Buu, your life is ours now. Prepare to meet the awesome power of-" 


End file.
